Saving Rake
by RockDiva
Summary: When Rake falls ill, Jester and Pepper seek the wizard and his alchemy for help. JatD Fic Exchange. For JesterBellsILove.


_Author Notes_ -

The following is part of the Jane and the Dragon fic exchange set up by LightningFlash and was written for JesterBellsILove.

Challenge: "I request a fic of any genre (not fussed) where Pepper and  
Jester go to see the wizard for...some reason?"

Disclaimer: Do you really assume I own Jane and the Dragon or any of its characters and stories? Because if you do, I'm genuinely flattered. Unfortunately, I don't.

Pairings: Pepper/Rake, Jester/Pepper, Onesided Jester/Jane implied

* * *

**Saving Rake**

"My what a long day this has been," Pepper finished the final preparations for the next morning meal in addition to gathering together food supplies for the knights' expedition.

Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon were taking squires Jane and Gunther on a long trek to teach them endurance. It was one thing to fight, but much of a knights work would entail long journeys which would take them on unknown paths. This too would test their strength, for one could never tell what lay in front of them. It would also prove to be an ultimate test of their tracking abilities.

Pepper, finally satisfied and sure she could rest at ease moved towards the top of the stairs in order to stand in the doorway of the kitchen for a little night air. The moon was already beginning its descending journey, proving it was much later than she liked. But the stars were beautiful to look at at this time of night, so she didn't mind much.

Of course, she was interested in seeing if more than the stars were still awake at that hour. She knew Rake almost never went to sleep before herself. She wasn't sure if it was for her sake, or if it was because he too loved the stars. Either way, she loved him for his gentility. "Still awake are we, Rake?"

As expected, and secretly hoped for, he sat on his hammock bed, his head back against the cold stone wall behind him as he looked up at the night sky.

"Yes, Pepper," he answered, but his voice sounded different than usual. There was a scratchy, deepened sound, not like the meek pitch Pepper was used to.

"Rake, are you alright?" Worry immediately etched upon her tired, yet ever youthful, face. She stepped over closer so that she was standing just above him.

"Hmm?" He hadn't quite heard the question. He was now more entranced by how the moon shone just behind her lovely head. Pepper blushed a little, realizing that he was admiring her. Suddenly, he began coughing violently.

"Oh you poor thing," She ran to the water pump and brought back a ladle of water for him. "I thought you were going to see the wizard about your malady?" She scolded a little as she watched him drink the water.

"Thank you, Pepper," he thanked her and handed the ladle back, which immediately found a place at her hip. Clearly, she wasn't going to let him ignore the question. "You know how much I dread going to see the wizard. I am sure it's nothing more than too many cold nights and warm days. I will be fine, Pepper. I promise."

"Such quiet strength," she smiled softly, knowing all too well his fear of going to see the wizard. She had to admit she didn't care for the wizard all to much herself, but she wasn't afraid of him. Still, her biased affection didn't allow her to think of Rake's fear as a flaw, but instead found it very sweet of him to be so timid and admittedly so. "Perhaps you should sleep in your indoor chambers tonight, Rake," she suggested, not sure if he should still be outside until he was feeling better.

"And miss the stars shining on my garden?" He didn't mean the question rudely, as his enthusiastic smile indicated. "I'm so lucky that you care for my health, Pepper."

Pepper blushed and then chuckled a little. "Someone has to care for it if you don't," she always said what was on her mind. She started back inside, but gave Rake one more worried glance before doing so. _I suppose I will just have to trust him_, she thought to herself with a heavy sigh before settling in for the night.

--xxxxx--

"Good morning, Pepper. How are you doing this glorious day?" Jester greeted her as he entered the kitchen after having entertained the court king awhile.

"Better than yourself, I'm certain," Pepper smiled knowingly, not looking up from her work as she talked.

"Why, Pepper, I have no idea what you're talking about," Jester responded innocently enough, but Pepper knew that she would be putting up with his being in the kitchen or in the garden with Rake quite a bit with Jane gone. The poor boy sometimes acted like a homeless animal without his best friend around. She tried not to laugh at his attachment to the girl knight. Normally, Jester would instead spend time with Smithy, but Smithy had left a few days prior for a visit with his parents. It was usually an annual treat for the boy, but unfortunately for Jester, and the more reserved likes of Pepper and Rake, it meant both of his closest friends were away at the same time.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise behind her. Pepper turned to see Jester had been juggling with a few of her spice jars and the end result was a pile of spices on the floor. "Jester!" She hurried over to the pile and knelt down, inspecting the situation more closely. "Bat bladders," she mumbled as angrily as her voice could manage. "These spices will be no good for the king's table now."

"I'm sorry, Pepper, honestly, I..." Jester started fumbling for an apology.

"You will prepare some more spices," she pointed forcefully, causing Jester's eyes to widen. He realized he wouldn't have much of a choice, nor did he have anything better to occupy his time, so he nodded. "Good. I'll gather what I need in the garden and then you can get to work making the spices," she spoke with no hesitation. She would have sent Jester to the garden, but she hadn't yet seen Rake that morning and wasn't going to ruin the opportunity.

Of course, Jester also knew the reason, but didn't want to give Pepper any more reason to be infuriated with him. "I'll just clean up this mess," Jester offered as she left.

"Just don't make it bigger," Pepper warned him, a little more playfully now that her disgruntled mood had passed. She laughed a little as she went into the garden to find Rake. The fact that he had not greeted her already was strange indeed. Therefore, Pepper assumed he must be busier than usual. "And now he will have to help me, the poor dear," she shook her head as she scanned the garden for any sign of him. "Rake?" she finally caught the sound of distant coughing coming from somewhere on the grounds. She followed it, as it grew louder and more distinct, until finally she saw Rake.

He had been digging a hole to plant a small shrub, but he was currently hanging on to the shovel, slightly hunched, as he coughed more vehemently than Pepper had seen him do before. Pepper ran to his side as quickly as her legs could carry her. He saw her coming from the corner of his eye and did his best to stand back up straight and control his coughing. "Good morning, Pepper," he managed weakly, his throat clearly strained.

"You're feeling worse," she said, as she searched his pale face. She reached out her hand and touched his forehead gently, but quickly drew it away with a frightful gasp. "Rake, you're feverish!" It was the most dreaded type of ailment she could have imagined.

Rake nodded a little, guilty of having realized earlier that morning that he was slightly feverish, but having still refused to see the wizard. It was also the reason he had not made his usual visit to see her before beginning his daily tasks. "Pepper, you must stay away from me," he warned, urgency clear despite his tired voice. "For your sake, please." Without notice, his eyes fluttered closed and his legs buckled sending him forward.

Not giving it a second thought, Pepper caught him and balanced his weight. However, she realized she didn't have the strength to carry his unconcious body back to the palace. Instead, she carefully laid him down on the ground, checking to make sure he was still breathing, before running back to the kitchen. "Jester!"

"There you are. I thought you'd gotten..." Jester saw the frantic look on Pepper's face. "...lost. Pepper, what is it?"

"It's Rake," she tried not to cry. Not now when Rake was counting on her. "He's fainted," she managed, still trying to catch her breath and fight back tears.

"Fainted?" Jester looked at her, his expression one of confusion and concern both. "Why? How?"

"Fever!" Pepper screeched, and quickly Jester realized exactly why she was upset. "He told me to stay away from him, but I caught him and laid him down. I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, uh, I..." Jester tried to gather his thoughts, thinking of the many books he'd read in the royal library. Now was not the time to draw a blank, he scolded his scattered brain. "I am sure you will be fine, Pepper," he tried to encourage her.

"I'm not worried for myself, Jester," her eyes finally brimming with tears.

"Right, of course. I will inform his majesty," Jester thought aloud. "The prince and princess will most assuredly have to be kept away," he knew that much at least. Pepper gave a weak, half nod. "I'm sure the king will have an answer."

"An answer for what, Jester?" King Caradoc entered the kitchen, as he usually did in search for a few strawberries or the sort before taking a morning stroll along the grounds.

Jester quickly turned with a slight bow, which reminded Pepper to curtsey. "Your majesty, please do not come near me," Pepper urged, afraid she might have already been infected too.

"Sire, Rake has taken ill. He has fainted," Jester attempted to explain it as delicately as possible. "Pepper was able to keep him from falling, but she says he is inflicted with a fever."

As expected, a concerned gasp filled the room and the king took a few steps backward. "Where is the boy now?"

"Still unconcious where she left him, your majesty," Jester answered. "I was just about to come and tell you. It is most important the little majesties are kept away until we know how serious it is," Jester added his suggestion, which he knew would make the king more willing to aid them in helping their beloved friend.

"Yes, absolutely, Jester, thank you," King Carodoc nodded fretfully. "I will have some of my available men move him to the knight's quarters for the time being. But we must seek the wizard and his alchemy to be certain what exactly our gardener's malady is," he consulted the wizard whenever a medical crisis occurred.

"Sire, by your leave, I will go inform the wizard of the case?" Jester asked, expecting the king to respond in favor of his request, as he usually did send messages with him on all occassions.

"And, if it pleases, your majesty, the wizard may also benefit from my being present when poor Rake collapsed," Pepper added timidly.

"Yes, yes, both of you go, and do not delay. I will send my men and restrain the prince and princess until the good wizard has given you both an answer," the king dismissed them and they hurried off towards the wizard's tower.

--xxxxx--

The wizard's tower was a dark, somewhat formiddable looking place and Pepper quite understood Rake's disposition. After all, he didn't enjoy too many stairs, or dark places, and especially not both combined. The wizard's tower had both, connecting the bottom of the tower to the top, where he did his magic. However, no one was ever permitted in the top part of his tower, so Rake's fears were mostly imagined.

Only once had Jester been up there when he was much younger and curious to see what the wizard might be hiding. Thankfully, the wizard had not said too much about it, although he knew Jester had been there. For Jester, the wizard's tower awakened his gypsy instinct. Every time he entered the tower, which was nearly not enough to his liking, he stood in wonder at all of the mysterious items he possessed, wondering what each thing was for or where it was from. He only knew some of the items from his reading in the royal library. Unfortunately, only surface details of magic and alchemy were allowed in the palace, and so he found it difficult to understand it in the way the wizard did. But Jester was certain if given the chance, he could learn to understand it. After all, he was a gypsy, he reasoned.

Jester's awe was interrupted by the sound of sniffles coming from Pepper as she sat in a large chair, clearly thinking about Rake. "There now, Pepper," Jester came over to her and set his hand on her shoulder. "The wizard will know what to do. Rake will be fine in no time."

"But what if he isn't?" Pepper wanted to believe it, but until she heard good news from the wizard himself, she struggled to keep hope. "I should have made sure he came to the wizard sooner. I should have offered to come with him if need be. This is my fault..." she said through tears.

"What? No, Pepper, of course it isn't your fault," Jester couldn't believe she was blaming herself for something that she'd had no hand in. "Why, I walked by Rake at least a dozen times yesterday and not once noticed anything peculiar about him. So I am just as much to blame if you are."

Pepper stopped crying for a few moments as she thought about Jester's words. He was right. It was foolish to blame herself or take pity on herself in Rake's hour of need. She instead needed to be brave. "Thank you, Jester," she smiled, something Jester was grateful to see.

Suddenly the door to the tower opened and the wizard re-entered. He had chosen to go and see about Rake for himself, but he had warned Jester and Pepper to stay away until he could be sure what was the matter. So, they had stayed behind and waited anxiously for his word.

So far, there was only silence from the old man as he played with the hairs of his long grey beard. It was obvious to Jester and Pepper that he was lost in his thoughts, something they weren't sure was good or bad. They exchanged nervous glances as they waited for him to speak. "Most peculiar. Very odd, indeed," he finally spoke in a gruff, but genuinely kind voice.

"What is, sir?" Jester asked on behalf of Pepper too.

"I understand the reason for Rake's illness, but I have never come across one which resulted in fever as badly as this," the wizard shook his head as he paced in a small circle. He finally stopped and looked upwards. "I will need to comb my books for a solution. I don't fear it is too serious, but I can't be sure just yet. For now, I will need to give you both a potion to aid with reducing his fever." He retreated to the top of the tower for a few moments, but soon enough returned with a vial for Rake. "Here, my dear," the wizard handed it to Pepper. "Take this to him and have him drink it all very quickly. Follow by taking a damp cloth and holding it to his forehead until he begins to cool. Then return back here and hopefully by then I will have had found a more permanent solution for your friend's malady."

Pepper wasted no time in taking the bottle and rushing out of the tower. Jester started to follow, but felt the wizard's hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Jester turned and looked in confusion at the elderly man. "You are very skilled, and a gypsy no less, boy," the wizard began. "I may value your help in my efforts."

"Yes, now come, we must hurry." The wizard began the trek back up the stairs, followed closely behind by Jester, his anxious heart beating wildly at the opportunity. Once there, the wizard guided him to the many books he had and together, they began searching through them one by one.

--xxxxx--

A few hours had passed before the wizard finally stumbled upon something that he hoped would be the key. He followed his discovery by starting work on mixing a potion. In the mean time, Jester continued to go through more books should there be something better to remedy Rake's condition. Jester let out a sigh as he closed another book. "Something weighs on your mind," the wizard spoke knowingly without stopping what he was doing.

"Well, to be honest, yes, it does," Jester nodded before grabbing another book, not yet opening it. "It's Pepper, sir. What if she's, well, you know, what if she gets sick too?" Jester hadn't wanted to say it, almost for fear that his saying it would make it so.

"Then it is all the more reason for us to find a remedy I suppose," the wizard answered, a small smile hiding under his beard and mustache. He heard pages flipping, more quickly than before, so he knew his answer had motivated Jester to search some more. However, he hoped he had already found what they needed.

"Jester?" Pepper's voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs and Jester quickly made his way down towards the lower level of the tower. "There you are..." she paused, as she suddenly realized where he had been. "You were up there?" Her eyes widened a little.

"Yes, Pepper," he smiled a little. Pepper's slow realization of things was always amusing. Well, mostly amusing. "I was helping the good wizard find a remedy for Rake," he answered proudly.

"Oh, yes, Rake! I've come to tell you both, his fever has reduced greatly. He's not nearly so warm as he was," Pepper heaved a great sigh as she said it. Weariness was evident on her face. She had most certainly been crying more since leaving the tower.

"And what about you, Pepper?" Jester asked in great concern for her health just as much as Rake's.

"Me? Yes, yes, I'm fine," Pepper was tired, but not sick. At least, she didn't feel sick. Of course, she knew it was hard to feel anything else at all through all the worry she had been feeling.

"I believe it will work. Yes, my brittle bones are sure of it," the wizard came bounding down the stairs, almost ecstatically. Pepper managed a giggle, wishing Rake could see the kind, old man like this. Then he would have nothing to fear. "Jester, there is more in the pot for more vials to be made. I trust you to fill more vials for the rest of the palace. We must not risk a plague." Pepper let out a gasp, causing the wizard to look at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He already knew what she was thinking, and gave her a reassuring smile. "No worries, my dear. Rake hasn't the plague. He _is _ill enough for some concern, but his health will return in no time. I only meant it is best to prevent the rest of the palace from becoming as sick as Rake has had to endure." He saw relief rush over her face. He gave a sort of chuckle before leaving the tower to take the potion to Rake.

"I hope it works," Pepper thought aloud.

"I don't think there's anything left to fear," Jester answered. He then noticed how tired she appeared. "Pepper, why don't you rest," he gestured towards the chair, "while I work on the wizard's task." Pepper gave a grateful smile, giving in to Jester's suggestion. She sat down and watched Jester disappear up the stairs, her eyes growing heavier and heavier until they closed.

--xxxxx--

Jester finished pouring the very last of the wizard's brew into a vial. Instead of setting it with the many others, he held it tightly in the palm of his hand for a moment. He then grabbed another one for himself and hurried down the stairs. He saw Pepper asleep in the chair and restrained himself from yelling to wake her, although it was quite difficult for him to do so. "Pepper," he whispered, as he neared her.

"Jester?" she stirred from her sleep and looked at the boy in the funny hat with confusion in her eyes. She then looked at her surroundings and remembered where she was and why she was there to begin with. "Rake?"

"The wizard hasn't returned yet," Jester shook his head. "But maybe that's a good sign," he smiled hopefully, not wanting her to give in to doubt. "Here," he held out one of the vials. She took it cautiously. "I thought you needed the second vial most of all," he cleared his throat a little.

"Thank you for everything, Jester. You've been so sweet and helpful and..." she didn't finish. Instead she stood to her feet and placed a small kiss on Jester's lips. "You've been a wonderful friend through this all," she smiled, but then let out a dreadful gasp, taking Jester back more than the friendly kiss had. "Oh no! I forgot. I shouldn't have kissed you. I wouldn't want you to fall ill too. Not after all you've done," Pepper felt utterly foolish.

"Don't worry," Jester laughed a little and held out the other vial he had grabbed for himself. "Not that I was prepared or anything," he joked, lightening the mood. They then took the vials and each drank them. "That was awful," Jester choked a little on the after taste.

No sooner than they had finished regaining their composure, the door swung open and the wizard appeared wearing a smile so big that not even his beard and mustache could hide it. "All is well," it was the only words he needed to say. Pepper hugged Jester enthusiastically, jumping a little as she did. She then embraced the wizard as well. "Now I believe the king will be expecting a meal," he warned her.

However, before either of them could say another thank you and retreat, he spoke again. "You both have done well in helping your friend. The gratitude for his recovery does not belong to me alone. And while you have both learned many lessons of many sorts today, there is one more I hope you both will learn." Jester and Pepper glanced at each other and then looked at the wizard in respectful eagerness. "Life will bring many changes for yourselves and for your friends. One must never let his or her heart be foolish enough to dismiss love from unexpected places."

"I can't say I understand," Jester said honestly and he certainly didn't expect Pepper to have caught on either.

"I speak in riddles now, but someday their meaning will be clear," the wizard responded. "Yes, even for you, Pepper," the wizard added and Pepper's eyes widened as though he had read her thoughts. "Now run along and try to remember what I've told you."

Pepper was the first to follow the instruction as she left the wizard's tower. Jester, however, stopped momentarily, thinking deeply about something before speaking to the wizard. "Sir, do you mean..." he didn't even know how to finish his thoughts because they were so contrary to what he was used to.

"We shall have to wait and see, Jester," the wizard answered. But Jester was certain he had given him a slight wink, allowing him to wonder all the more if his hunch about the riddle was correct. "For now, I only mean you must always be prepared for what is always possible." With that, the wizard took to climbing the stairs and gathering the vials.

Jester watched him until he had rounded the first spiral of the staircase before finally leaving the tower. He then shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen. There he found Pepper already hard at work preparing the nightly meal. "Do you need any help, Pepper?" he asked as he came down the stairs.

"I still need spices," she said with a small laugh, which Jester followed with his own. He then turned and headed back up the stairs towards the garden. "Jester..." he stopped at the top and waited for her to continue. She turned and looked at him curiously, "What do you think the wizard meant?"

Jester hesitated for a moment. "I think he meant we should both always be prepared for what is always possible," he finally answered.

"Funny, my mother used to always say the same thing when I was a little girl," Pepper said with a thoughtful smile. "Maybe we'll know someday what it means for certain," she gave up the idea and went back to her work.

"Maybe, Pepper," Jester smiled a little uncertainly. "Maybe."

**The End**

* * *

**_ A few after notes that might have spoiled things..._**

I wasn't certain if the requester was hoping for Jester/Pepper, so I tried to leave it that it could be implied as merely friendship, but I admit I was writing it with the intention there is a Jester/Pepper future looming in the distance. I'm so happy to have gone to JesterBellsILove's profile and seen that they are perfectly okay with all of the pairings I implied in here -sigh of relief-

This was my first posted attempt at a JatD fiction, so my sincerest apologies for not researching as thoroughly as I could have to match the wonderful talents of so many others in this section. I probably sound completely inept in medical practices of the 9th century...reason being, I am.

Some information, such as Smithy visiting his parents, was gathered from the Qubo site, some taken based on interactions in the episodes themselves, and finally some was entirely made up and probably contradictive to the actual books themselves which I admit I haven't read. So, sorry if I'm dead wrong on the wizard because I had no clue how Martin Baynton has portrayed him. Also, speaking of made, up, I just imagine Rake would HAVE to have indoor quarters somewhere. I mean, does he sleep outside in the winter too?


End file.
